


Date Night

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you even know where a clitoris is?”<br/>He shrugged and smiled innocently.  “I’m doing my best.”<br/>“Well your best isn’t good enough Polmar!”<br/>This is following on from the last episode of S6.  Finn is playing games and Alicia is being driven mad with lust for him as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of light hearted smut really. Enough said.

It was awkward. The tension was excruciating between Alicia and Finn each time they bumped into each other in the course of their work. They had parted as friends but they had admitted there was ‘something’ between them and now that was out in the open – they couldn’t put it back in the box. The box labelled ‘Never open this’.

Finn’s reunion with his wife was going from bad to worse. The arguments and vitriol they hurled at each other was brutal. In an effort to save his son from the spectacle of his parents throwing plates at each other like weapons, Finn moved back in to his old apartment.

Alicia’s relationship with Peter was going from bad to worse, to even worse. The prospect of pretending to the whole of America that they were the ‘perfect’ couple for the sake of Peter’s political ambitions was a nightmare. It was a nightmare that Alicia woke up from when she walked out of a public appearance and sued for divorce the next day. Eli had banged on her door for days. “Alicia don’t do this! You’ve killed his campaign!” Alicia did it anyway. She’d had enough.

A few weeks later two people found themselves in a bar. Finn was having a Friday night drink before going home to his lonely apartment. Alicia was just having a drink because she wanted one. Their eyes met with a smile.  
“Hey Alicia. How’s it going?”  
She showed him the white shiny piece of skin on her finger where her wedding bands had been. “Getting divorced. You?”  
“On my own again. Pretty awful.”  
“Let’s forget about it all and just get drunk”

They staggered out of the bar at closing time just about holding each other up. People stared. The Governor’s wife, in the middle of a divorce, out drinking with an unknown man. A juicy piece of gossip. A phone camera clicked as Finn and Alicia slumped giggling on top of a wall to wait for a cab. When they managed to get themselves into the taxi, the driver asked where they wanted to go. They looked at each other confused. They had no idea.  
“Dancing. Somewhere we can dance.” Alicia had no idea why she said that either.

Dancing? More like shuffling around clinging onto each other so they didn’t fall over.  
“Mmm. You smell nice.” Alicia mumbled into Finn’s chest.  
“I smell of Bourbon.”  
“Exactly. You smell nice.”  
“Oh god I’m so drunk. Food. I need to eat.”

They stumbled into another cab to go to an all night diner. They held it together long enough to order some food and strong coffee and then rested their aching heads on the table.  
“Stop shouting at me!” Alicia grumbled.  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
“Oh. It must be in my head.”  
The jukebox started up like a foghorn. “So loud. Why is it so loud?” Finn wailed.  
“Stop shouting at me!”

They ate and drank coffee until they gradually became human again. Eventually Finn uttered his first fully coherent words.  
“So does this mean we’re _both_ single, at the same time?”  
Alicia snorted. “Yes. Seems so.”  
He broke into a goofy smile. “Great. Now I can ask you out on a date.”  
Alicia laughed and then stopped laughing because it hurt. “OK then. Go ahead. Ask.”  
“Alicia Flor … er what’s your name now?”  
“Cavanaugh.”  
“Alicia Cavan.. no that’s too complicated. Alicia would you like to go out with me sometime – on a date?”  
Alicia had learnt her lesson from the last time they had played the game of ‘pushing’ and ‘pulling it back’. This was an opportunity not to be missed again by playing stupid games.  
“Yes!”  
“OK now you’re the one shouting.”  
“Sorry.”

Alicia was lying on the bed nursing her head when Finn called later that day to see how she was.  
“So this date.” He said hesitantly. “I suppose we ought to agree where and when.”  
“Mmm. I can’t remember the last time I went on a date.”  
“Well let’s do it properly then. Is tonight too soon? I’ll pick you up at 7.30 and we can have dinner.”  
“OK – can I go to sleep now?”

 

 **The First Date**

The doorbell rang at 7.30 precisely. Finn was standing in the hall looking way too good for a man who was still badly hung-over. The fact that he looked hot in his jeans, t shirt and jacket distracted from the slightly grey pallor of his skin. Alicia was feeling better after a good afternoon sleep and ready to face the world.

The restaurant Finn chose was perfect. Discreet, good food and a great view of the lake. They sat across the corner of a table not quite side by side but almost. Finn’s hand found hers under the table and they managed to eat one handed. They talked about everything that had been happening to them before their meeting in the bar. Alicia just about managed to contribute to the conversation although Finn’s fingers stroking the inside of her wrist were distracting her badly. Then when his hand rested inside her thigh she was kicking herself that she had worn jeans. She wanted to feel his hand, but there was always later - Grace was out and she already planned to invite him in. 

In the cab back to Alicia’s apartment his hand draped across her thigh again and absentmindedly stroked as their journey progressed. She was getting excited. It was really going to happen. At last.

“Can you wait please? I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Finn said as they got out of the cab. Alicia’s heart sank. _“What?! He’s not staying! And I even changed the sheets.”_ She thought as they got into the elevator. They stood opposite each other in the confined space of the elevator in silence. Finn’s eyes never leaving her face. When they reached the door of her apartment he said, “Is a kiss goodnight OK?”  
She managed to say, “Yes I think I could cope with that!”, although she really wanted to say, _“Why don’t you just come inside and fuck me.”_ Their first date and already they were playing games.

Finn towered over Alicia as he came closer and her heart started to beat really fast. He rested his hand on the wall above her and pressed against her body, backing her against the wall so she couldn’t move. His eyes seemed to be looking into her soul and taking her breath away. He stroked her cheek and his thumb brushed over her lips. He kissed gently around her mouth so lightly it was like the wings of a butterfly. Soon his whole mouth was on hers, then withdrawing slightly for the tip of his tongue to make feather like touches around her lips. Her mouth opened to welcome him in and his tongue darted softly against hers retreating to gently nibble her lips with his. 

“Mmm.” Alicia was getting so aroused she was sure her nipples were standing to attention and pointing straight into Finn’s chest. Their lips moved together, his tongue flicking and then sliding against hers. His tongue was clearly demonstrating what else he could do with it and Alicia could feel the tingling wetness between her legs as she thought of it. His lips pressed harder against hers until they were locked together in a deep and passionate kiss. 

As Finn’s eyes opened he quickly kissed Alicia’s cheek and straightened up abruptly. “Bye then. I’ll call you about getting together next week”, he called over his shoulder and was gone. Alicia was left slumped against the wall, breathless and eager for more. _“Oh my god. ‘I’ll call you’! ‘NEXT WEEK’! Jeez is that IT?!”_ Their kiss had been full of so much promise, surely an overture to a night of wonderful sex and he just LEFT. _“Urgh!”_

 

**The Second Date**

Finn called. “Why don’t you come to my place and I’ll cook.” _“Now that’s more like it.”_ Alicia thought. An invitation to his place was surely an invitation to his bed. 

Finn cooked. They ate. They talked. They made out on his sofa. As they kissed his hands were all over Alicia and under her shirt before she had time to catch up. He unhooked her bra and tugged the cups down to expose her nipples to his touch. His fingers traced carefully around and then over her nipples and then he gently sucked each into his mouth in turn brushing his tongue over the sensitive tips until she was going crazy. His hand worked its way up inside her thighs yet again. His fingers stroked the soft skin until he got to about an inch away from where she wanted him to be. So damned close. She moaned and shifted to get him closer, but he didn’t take the bait. Instead he stopped suddenly, removed his hand and checked his watch. “It’s really late. I’ll get you a cab.” 

Finn dropped Alicia like a brick on the sofa and went off to make the call. She was left floundering like a fish out of water. Her mouth was wide open in surprise. She was left panting, mad with lust for him and disappointed yet again. _“What?! Oh my fucking god – not again.”_

He walked her down to the cab and pinned her against the side of a cab in a goodnight kiss that made her moan like she was a phone sex worker. Before she knew what was happening or had time to protest he had deposited her lifeless body in the back of the cab. _“What the hell just happened?”_

Alicia had a sleepless night thinking about Finn. What was he playing at? Maybe he was scared to take things further? Maybe she didn’t turn him on? Maybe he had religious objections to sex out of marriage? Maybe he was impotent or had an STD or something?! 

 

 **The Third Date**

They sat side by side at the movies. Finn placed the popcorn between them and they settled down to watch the film. After a while Alicia felt his hand on her knee, gradually travelling up inside her thigh, AGAIN, to the smooth skin above her stockings. His fingers worked around the lacy elastic and up. She felt him pulling her panties out of his way and then a finger sliding into her body. He circled around carefully avoiding touching her swollen clit. It was maddening. _“Jesus does he not know where it is?”_ Just then his finger swiped across her clit and it was clear he knew exactly where it was, he was just making her wait. 

Alicia looked at Finn as he watched the movie. His eyes were fixed on the screen. He showed no sign that he was touching her. In fact Alicia almost doubted that it was his fingers on her body. _“You bastard”_ , she thought, _“you’re getting off on this.”_

After what for Alicia seemed like hours of going slowly crazy, Finn flicked across her clit again and then again and then massaged it firmly with the perfect pressure to give her what she needed. She half expected him to pull his fingers away at the crucial moment leaving her a sobbing heap of frustration. But no, he carried on until she came – thankfully during a very loud car chase so her groans were not heard by anyone else. He withdrew his fingers, helped himself to some popcorn and licked his fingers a little too long for it just to be the salt he was tasting.

The house lights came up at the end of the film. Finn smiled down at Alicia’s limp body. “Good?”  
“Oh yeah.” She said, not quite sure what he was referring to.  
“I meant the film Alicia.”  
“Oh it was…” She had absolutely no idea. 

 

**The Fourth Date**

For their next date they met in a bar that had a dance-floor. They danced with their bodies close together. It was unmistakable. Alicia felt his large erection pressing against her as they moved. She decided to get her own back and made sure her hip bone was grinding against his straining cock.  
“Stop it. That’s not fair.”  
“It’s not meant to be fair.” She said as she walked back to their table leaving him stranded with a prominent bulge in his trousers.  
He pulled a face and walked awkwardly to join her. 

“What are you doing?”  
“Getting even.” Alicia challenged him.  
“What’s that supposed to mean? Getting even?”  
“You know what I’m talking about.”  
“I have no idea.” A look of faint amusement flickered over his face.  
“Every date we have had – you get me so … and then you just leave me – dangling.”  
“Dangling? I seriously have no idea what you are talking about.”  
“So is this what you get off on – teasing women until they are crazy with lust for you?”  
“You’re crazy with lust for me? Wow – that’s a result.” He smirked. Alicia poked him in the ribs. “Ow. Oh come on – it’s just a bit of fun.”  
“Fun! You’ve been driving me mad! I can’t stop thinking about being with you.”  
“You’re with me right now.”  
“You know what I mean – sex.”  
He pretended to look horrified. “Sex? You want sex?!”  
“Oh will you stop playing games for once!”  
“Sorry. So you want me then?”  
“No! I just think about it all the time you’ve got me so worked up.”  
“Well thank god for that. I’m getting repetitive strain injury from jerking off thinking about you.” Finn pulled a face and shook his right arm about like it was unhinged. “Ok – let’s make a date to have sex. Is next Tuesday good for you?” He joked.  
“Next Tuesday!!! Finley Polmar if we don’t go to bed tonight I never want to see you again.”  
He shrugged. “Let’s go then.” 

Thirty minutes later Finn was still playing games. His tongue carefully licked into the folds of wet skin, everywhere except Alicia’s clit. Not even an accidental touch. She wanted to scream. In fact she did scream.  
“Argh! You bastard!”  
“What?” He looked up with a wicked grin that told her that he knew ‘what’.  
“Do you even know where a clitoris is?”  
He shrugged and smiled innocently. “I’m doing my best.”  
“Well your best isn’t good enough Polmar!”  
He was gone between her legs again and flicked his tongue firmly against her clit.  
“Is that what you want?”  
“Yes for fuck sake. YES!”  
“No. Not yet.”  
“Ugh you …”  
He took hold of her hands and trapped them underneath her butt so she was helpless as he held her down. His tongue slowly massaged her clit until she was close… and then he wandered off somewhere else until she was cursing him again. Eventually after several times of getting her so close it almost hurt, he sucked and flicked over her clit until she was screaming and struggling to break free as she came. He didn’t stop. He carried on sucking and stroking her now achingly sensitive clit, coaxing her into another orgasm more intense than the last. He showed no sign that he had finished. He kept her coming until she was limp with exhaustion and then he rolled over onto his back.

“Jeez. I think I broke my tongue.”  
“Well you waste too much time. You should just get on with it.”  
He rested on his elbow smiling down at Alicia. “Was it really a waste?”  
Alicia reflected on the last hour of exquisite torture he had inflicted on her and had to admit to herself that it was the best hour she’d ever had in bed. “No.” She giggled. “It was … very… nice.”  
“Nice?”  
“OK it was amazing – what do you want - a medal?!”  
An exaggerated smug smile settled on Finn’s face. “Well I think I deserve one don’t you?” 

Their first night of sex was like some sort of cat and mouse game between them. Whenever Finn said, “Tell me when you are close”, there was no way Alicia would tell him. She knew that would be his cue to go off and do something else – like the ironing or washing his car or something. Unfortunately she couldn’t hide when she was close. Her moans turned into urgent groans and she struggled against his body. Sure enough his tongue or fingers would withdraw from her clit, or his cock would stop thrusting inside her.  
“You fucking bastard. I don’t need you. I’ll just finish off without you!”  
“Great, I’ll watch!”  
“Ugh! I hate you!”  
“No you don’t. You love it. You love every second of it.”  
“You arrogant pig. I hate your smug face, you’re a cruel, evil man!”  
“So you don’t want another date then?”  
“Is tomorrow good for you?”


End file.
